vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylladex
The Sylladex is the inventory system in Vast Error. Most player-controlled characters have a Sylladex to store and retrieve artifacts from, which consists of two decks of cards: the Captchalogue Deck and the Strife Deck. The word "sylladex" is presumably a portmanteau of "syllabus" and "index"; its plural is "sylladices". It's also possible that it's parodying the "Pokedex" from the Pokémon series. __TOC__ Captchalogue Deck The word "captchalogue" is a portmanteau of the words "captcha" and "catalogue". The word "captcha" hints the codes on the back of each card. The Captchalogue Deck is where artifacts are stored to be used later. Artifacts of any size and shape are stored on Captchalogue Cards, and while stored, they have no physical size or weight, making the Sylladex much like a magic satchel. Some sylladices can store larger objects than others. However, there is a limit to how many different items can be captchalogued, based on the number of cards in the character's deck. Captchalogue cards can be added to the Captchalogue Deck by captchaloguing them and then forcing them out of the deck. Once a player has too many cards to line up side-by-side on the screen, the cards are arranged in stacks. Additionally, living things can also be captchalogued. However, it is unknown what it feels like to be inside a captchalogue card. It is also unknown if a person can captchalogue themselves, though this would probably be unlikely since doing so would create an infinite recursive loop due to the captchalougue card being held by the player, who is stored in the card. Fetch Modi The fashions in which artifacts are stored to and retrieved from the Sylladex depend on the currently active Fetch Modus. The active Fetch Modus can be chosen as long as the Sylladex has the card with the desired Fetch Modus. Each Fetch Modus has a unique color given to all Captchalogue cards in a Sylladex that uses it. When outside of a Sylladex, Captchalogue cards are red. Each Fetch Modus is more different from the last: some Fetch Modi are based on data structures, some are based on popular board games, some are just mundane. Trolls' Fetch Modi Replica Arcjec Voorat's Sylladex Fetch Modus. Once captchalogued, a ghost image of an item captchalogued also appears in the inventory and the two forms of the items are linked. When retrieving an item, the user can either retrieve the real item, retreive the ghost image item, or eject the captchalogued item completely. This would effectively be retrieving the real item while getting rid of the phantom. Phantom items, when used, usually have a stronger intended effect of the real item but have the potential to ruin the real item rather quickly. Spirograph Albion Shukra's Sylladex Fetch Modus. A single captcha card holds a spot in the middle, which will always be a white card. It is also surrounded by an equal number of inaccessible black cards and accessible green cards. The center card can be accessed and can have something new put in it at any time. Doing either of these actions will alter the arrangement of the spirograph. Certain, usually complex, configurations will have some cards more accessible and others more inaccessible. If the center card is removed, depending on the configuration another specific card will be slotted into the center. Vice versa for if a card is added to the center slot. If a card is removed from a position that ISN'T the center, the configuration will change, but the center card will not. However, more simple alterations will allow sets of cards to be moved around, without changing the graph, such as switching certain levels with each other. Removing any currently accessible card, or adding an extra card, will change and add an extra point to the spirograph; it shifts depending on how many cards are in the deck. Surveillance Murrit Turkin's Sylladex Fetch Modus The captcha cards are displayed in a similar arrangement to Murrit's TV setup. When a card is "empty", it displays static. Whenever an item is captchalogued, one of the cards acts as a screen through which the item can be viewed in real-time. The item is not moved into the users' inventory, but instead remains exactly where it was. When the user wishes to retrieve the item, it is transported from its monitored location to his location instantly. The user is able to freely retrieve and monitor whatever they like, but if the item is moved from its surveilled location, the signal is lost, and they can no longer retrieve the item unless they captchalogue it again.